


[扉泉]岁岁有今朝

by ComeHomePerry



Category: buxiangdaquanzimingzi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeHomePerry/pseuds/ComeHomePerry
Kudos: 2





	[扉泉]岁岁有今朝

宇智波泉奈万万没想到自己的十二岁生日是和自己最讨厌的千手扉间一起过的。

“真是倒霉，”泉奈坐在火堆边，把上衣脱下来拧干，他最近留长了头发，半长不短的头发湿漉漉地披在赤裸的背上，冰得他打了个哆嗦，泉奈搓了搓自己手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩，向山洞外张望了一下，山洞外暴雨如注，瀑布般的水帘从洞口垂下来，“这雨什么时候才停啊？”  
“今晚大概是不会停了，”扉间刚刚检查完在洞口布下的陷阱，闻言叹了口气，他之前就已经把围在肩膀上的毛绒领子解了下来，放在火堆边烘干，但被初春冷雨浇透的衣服还贴在身上，他刚走到火边盘腿坐下就被泉奈踢了一脚，“干什么你。”  
“你又知道明天雨才会停了？”泉奈没好气地问，眼珠一转，“喂，你该不是和雨隐那伙人合伙了，想把我留在这里拖到明天等援军吧！”  
“辨识天气不是最基础的课程吗，你上课时候肯定没好好听讲，”扉间说，“而且就对付你一个还用不到其他人……喂！”  
“果然遇到你就没好事，”泉奈推了扉间一把，愤愤地说，他拧干了上衣，转过去把衣服抖开在旁边一块算是平整的岩石上摊平，“今天看来要在这里过夜了。”  
“这是没办法的事吧，谁让敌人那边正好有依靠雨来进行感知的忍者，”扉间说，即使年纪还小，但他早就习惯了作为忍者恶劣的生活环境，实在是搞不明白为什么泉奈会因为这一点连意外都算不上的状况而这么生气，“难道说这种时候你还要挑剔吗？！”  
“说什么呢你，我才没那么娇气！”泉奈立刻像被踩到尾巴的猫一样跳了起来，“明天可是我的十二岁生日啊，这种时候我才不要跟你这家伙在一起！”  
“噢，”扉间点点头，为了庆祝孩子又活过了一岁，忍者家庭确实都有庆祝生日的传统，他抓了抓脑后勺的头发，犹豫地说，“那……生日快乐？”  
“好敷衍啊，”泉奈吐槽，“不过谢了。”  
“呃，不客气。”扉间说，和敌人进行这种对话总觉得怪怪的，他干脆闭上嘴把衣服脱了下来晾在火边烤火。  
两个人默默无语地坐了一会儿，扉间百无聊赖地托着下巴，身体渐渐被烤暖和了，他突然想起来家里的长辈之前叮嘱过他不可以随意把自己的名字和生日告诉别人，说是为了避免被有心人利用诅咒还是什么来着……他悄悄看了一眼宇智波泉奈的侧脸，只见泉奈还在专心致志地生闷气，似乎没意识到这件事的严重性，于是放心地捡起一根树枝拨了拨火堆，心说泉奈上课时果然没有好好听讲。  
还是说宇智波家和千手家的课程不是同一种呢……扉间无聊地想，肚子突然咕噜噜叫了一声，他摸了摸饥肠辘辘的肚子，从忍具包里翻出一小袋兵粮丸，袋子连同里面的兵粮丸都已经被雨水浸湿了，他皱了皱眉，把袋子扔到火边烤着。  
“那是什么？”兵粮丸慢慢被烘干了，粮食的香味被一点点烘出来，连泉奈被这阵浓香吸引了注意力，忍不住抽了抽鼻子，好奇地看了一眼那个袋子。  
“兵粮丸啊，”扉间说，随手拿过干粮袋，解开绳子捏出一粒，“你家里不做这种干粮吗？”  
“出来的时候没带啊，本来以为今天就能回去的……”泉奈苦恼地叹气，对扉间伸出手，“给我分一口。”  
“凭什么，我也只剩这几颗了，”扉间本能地反驳，警惕地把袋子拿远了一点，“是你自己忘带食物的。”  
“你比我们家的小妹妹还小气，”泉奈不开心地撇了撇嘴，转了转眼睛，突然扑到扉间身上去抢他放在手边的食物，扉间没防备他这一下，两个人顿时扑腾着在地上滚成一团，“给我啦！今天可是我过生日！”  
“过生日有什么了不起的……”最终扉间还是被泉奈抢走了兵粮丸，泉奈喜滋滋地抱着袋子坐在一边，捏着兵粮丸往嘴里扔，其实被雨水泡过又用火烤干的兵粮丸味道很普通，甚至还有股说不出的怪味，但他故意嚼出很香的嘎嘣嘎嘣的响声，扉间从地上爬起来，拍拍自己身上粘上的泥土，不服气地瞪了泉奈一眼，窝在旁边抱着自己已经烤干的皮毛领子取暖，“和平时有什么区别。”  
“这你就不知道了吧，”扉间只是随口抱怨，但泉奈咽下一口没滋没味的兵粮丸，满脸严肃地反驳他，“我爸爸和我哥哥都说等我过了十二岁，就是可以顶天立地的大人了，跟你们这种小孩子不一样了！”  
扉间的生日比泉奈迟些，还是第一次听说这种说法，闻言不由也有些心动，他打量了泉奈两眼：“没看出来你跟之前有什么区别。”  
“要过了午夜才会变啦，”泉奈信誓旦旦地说，还是举起两只手放在眼前，掰着指头仔仔细细前后看了看，又偷偷在鞋子里动了动脚趾，确实都没发现有什么变化，他想了想，拍拍扉间的肩，“你看看我脸上是不是不一样了？”  
“嗯……”扉间借着火堆的暖光仔细端详了一会儿泉奈的脸，泉奈紧紧地绷着嘴角，眼睛又圆又亮，黑得几近发蓝，有点像是四肢纤长的幼鹿，他又仔细看过了泉奈的鼻子嘴巴和耳朵，得出结论，“和昨天没什么区别。”  
“诶，看来真的要到午夜才会变了，”泉奈有些丧气地说，无意识地四下看了看，“可惜被困在这里，没法知道什么时候才到午夜了。”  
“我们可以撑着不睡，”扉间提议，他对这神秘的年岁增长的一瞬间产生了极大的好奇，拿定主意非要守着看个清楚不可，“是要到后半夜的时候才算十二岁？还是一定要等到明天早上？”  
“你说得对，”泉奈接受了这个提议，兴致勃勃地伸手从岩石上拿下了烤干的衣服披在身上，“好奇怪，那我现在应该算是十一岁还是十二岁？”  
“十一岁吧……不是还没过午夜吗？”  
“但是明天早晨肯定是十二岁了！”  
……  
宇智波泉奈觉得这可能是他过的最倒霉的一个生日了，没有长寿面，也没有家人的祝福和礼物，而是在风雨交加的夜里和自己的头号敌人挤在一个阴冷的山洞里取暖，分食了一小袋兵粮丸，更可气的是虽然嘴上说着要一起守着等那个长大的瞬间，但他们后半夜都迷迷糊糊地睡着了，第二天还是被掉进陷阱的敌人的惨叫惊醒的，醒来的时候两个人还被扉间的皮毛领子乱七八糟地缠在一起，扉间跳起来就拖着他慌不择路地逃跑……想想就要悲从中来。  
“想什么呢你。”扉间叩叩桌子，把他飘到十万八千里的思绪拉回来。  
“没什么，”泉奈回过神，说，拿过茶杯喝了一口，这家新开的甜品店推出的招牌樱花丸子味道太淡了，他勉为其难地嚼了两个，就不想再吃了，“说吧，你叫我来这边有什么事？”  
“也没什么大事，”扉间说，泉奈注意到他放在桌子上的手不自觉地紧紧握了一下又松开，他这副难得显得有些局促的样子真是稀奇，扉间咳嗽两声清清嗓子，“只是想到忘记送你生日礼物了而已。”  
“我生日都过去好几天了……”泉奈拿起叉子戳了戳盘子里剩下的丸子，想起几天前扉间确实没送他礼物，他本以为是扉间单纯地忘记了而已，“现在才想起来是不是晚了点？”  
“礼物有点特殊所以怕你不接受而已，”扉间一口气说，他定了定神，从口袋里掏出礼物盒，放到桌面上推到泉奈面前，看着泉奈，“所以想了想，决定还是应该等到我生日的这天送给你。”  
“你今天生日啊？”泉奈有点惊讶，扉间确实没跟他提过这种隐私，“那就生日快乐？今天这单我买了，请尽情点餐不要客气。”  
“好敷衍啊，而且就算点了甜品也就是你吃得比较多吧，”扉间吐槽，“你不看看我送你什么礼物？”  
泉奈想想好像确实是这样，他讪讪地摸了摸头，伸手打开了礼物盒。  
“……这是什么？”泉奈举起盒子里的礼物，不由用上了质问的语气，“喂，你不会是在戏弄我吧。”  
“我是那么无聊的人吗，”扉间说，这会儿他反而镇定了下来，好整以暇地欣赏泉奈脸上难得一见的慌乱，“就是你想的那个意思。”  
泉奈有点不敢置信地打量手里的礼物，那是一枚朴素的戒指，在阳光下泛着冷锐的银色，没有淬毒，没有机关暗器，只是一枚普普通通的仅做装饰作用的戒指而已，尺寸与他的无名指很合。  
“你倒是快点回答，拖拖拉拉的做什么。”扉间有点沉不住气地催促了他一句。  
“这个啊……”泉奈说，慢慢地转动戒指，“冒昧提出这种失礼的事情，任谁都不会接受吧？”  
扉间眯了眯眼睛，反问：“这种时候不是回答‘我愿意’就好了吗？”  
泉奈嘁了一声，还是将戒指套在了无名指上：“这种桥段也太老土了吧……真不敢相信我会答应你。”  
他不情不愿地看了已经招呼店员买单的千手扉间一眼，警告说：“这可是我看在你生日的份上才答应的，别给我太得意了。”  
“能少说点毁气氛的话吗，”扉间把他拉过来接吻，完全无视店员妹妹在旁边发出一声尖叫，“现在回去吧。”


End file.
